Lazarus
by ashes2181
Summary: It's a case like no other and its got the whole city of New York talking. And it centers around the death of Stella Bonasera's sixteen year old daughter! Character pairings later on.
1. Chapter 1

Stella Bonasera was in the lab, trying to match up a finger print that she had found on a piece of clothing found on her vic. Running it through the computer, hoping that she would find a match in the system. But much to her disappointment, the result came back negative. No match. She sighed heavily in defeat, she was back to where she had been an hour ago before any print had been found. Pushing herself back so that she could stand up from her chair, she rubbed the back of her neck some then placed her hand on her hips. She then had this horrible feeling suddenly spread throughout her.

It was a feeling that she couldn't quite explain. It was something that she didn't really like. And hoped that it would soon pass and that she would never to have to feel it again in her future. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, hoping that she could relax herself so the feeling would just disappear but that was not the case. The only thing she knew for sure was that she had the feeling something was wrong. Something bad has happened. Not to herself or with the case but with something.

A moment later as she was still in deep thought, Lindsey quickly made her way into the lab and startling her when she had placed a gentle hand on Stella's shoulder. Stell turned around sharply about to scold the person whom had just scared the hell out of her but stopped herself when she looked into Lindsey's eyes. It was full of fear and sadness.

"Lindsey, what is it?" She questioned, concern was written all over her face. It was also found in her voice as she placed a hand on her young CSI members shoulder, hoping to give her comfort.

"We just got a 911 call." Lindsey stated, her eyes locked on her boss.

Stella nodded her head, not really understanding why Lindsey was behaving like this was her first case. Besides, if something was truly wrong, she knew Lindsey wouldn't beat around the bush. "It's just another call, Lind's. We get them all the time."

Lindsey just shook her head. "No, you don't understand. It came from your apartment, Stella."

Once those words had left the young members mouth, Stella's breath caught in her throat. She took in a sharp intake of breath before quickly pushing past Lindsey and rushing down the hall, with the young woman chased after her.

* * *

At Stella's apartment, Detective Flack stood inside the trashed kitchen. His blue eyes full of sadness as he looked down at the scene before him. He just couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knew that Stella would be arriving soon enough, once she got wind of this it was just going to devastate her. Taking in a deep breath as he turned his attention to the older gentlemen standing next to him.

Mac Taylor couldn't help but let out a small sigh when he looked at Flack. Both were thinking about Stella and he knew it. How couldn't you think of her in that moment and how she was going to react when she came bursting through the door. He turned his attention back to what was before them. "Time of death?" He asked Sheldon Hawkes who was on his knees a few feet from where he and Flack stood.

"Hard to tell." Hawkes replied as he examined the body that laid there before him. The sight he was looking at was pretty scary. Almost something out of a horror movie or something.

"Where is she?!" A familiar voice yelled from out in the hallway, it caused all three men to turned towards the door. They already knew who the voiced belonged to. This was going to be hard for them all to watch and they knew it.

Stella pushed past the officers that were standing at her front door, Lindsey and Danny quickly following right behind her. Trying to stop her from going inside the place but she was determined to get inside to see things for herself. Tears were already evident in her eyes, threatening to fall at any given moment. Both her green eyes rested on Don and Mac. "Where is she?" She asked sadly, determination in her voice. It was clear that she almost knew what she was expecting to see.

Mac shook his head some at her before moving towards her. "Come on, Stell." He said softly, placing his hands on her shoulders and she grabbed a hold of his jacket for support. Mac tried to coax her back out of the apartment, he knew she wouldn't be able to handle the scene that was just out of sight from her.

She wouldn't budge through, she just struggled against him till she was able to get herself out of his grasp, making her way further in and turning to move around the counter. That's when she stopped dead in her tracks. Her breathing seemed to stop as she just looked at what was just a few feet from her.

Laying there in a pool of blood was the lifeless body of a young teenage girl. Andrea 'Andy' Bonasera. Sixteen years old. Fully clothed in shorts and a t-shirt. She was positioned on her back, eyes closed with a kitchen knife sticking out of her chest. Bruises could easily be seen on her arms, legs and face. Her left hand was cut pretty badly. The cuts deep, down to the bone and they were like nothing she had ever seen before.

"NO!" Stella cried, tears finally breaking free, streaming down her cheeks as she quickly rushed towards her daughters side. Kneeling down but before she was able to touch her, Don had stopped her.

"Don't touch her." He told her after his arms had wrapped around her tightly, holding her to him. If she had touched the body, it could compromise the case and he knew that Stella wouldn't be able to live with herself if she knew that the killer walked because of a mistake she had made.

Stella let Don hold her close but she wouldn't be moved from her daughters side. She couldn't. "No, no, no...not my baby!" She sobbed, shaking her head while her left hand moved up to cover her mouth. Turning away from her little girl and burying her face into the crook of Don's neck while she continued to cry. He did his best to comfort her but he knew that he wouldn't be able to take the away the pain that she was suffering from.

The team just stood there with sad eyes as they watched their good friend break down in Flack's arms. They couldn't imagine what she must be feeling at that moment. Stella had already been through so much in the past. It seemed she could never have any good luck. Just bad. First Frankie, the HIV scare, Crazy stalker Drew and now this. This was something Stella would never really recover from and they all knew it. Everyone of them knew that Andy was Stella's one good thing. And now she was gone.

Mac sighed, he knew that he had to get Stella out of the apartment so that they could process the scene, that way they could come that much closer in catching the killer. Stepping forwards and stopping just in front of Don, but his eyes rested on the back of Stella's head which was still buried in Don's neck. "Stell. I'm going to have to ask you to step out. We need to process the scene."

She simply just shook her head at his statement before pulling away from Don and looking up at her long time friend. "I won't leave her, Mac." She said through the tears, taking in deep breaths, trying so hard to get herself to breath regularly.

"You know that I cannot allow you to stay, Stella." He said gently before his eyes turned to Flack, who just gave him a nod.

Flack was fixing to stand himself up so that he could take his grieving friend outside of the apartment so that the team could start to process. But before he was able to do anything, they all heard a commotion outside the doorway.

"Sir, this is a crime scene you have to stay back." A male officer's voice stated firmly but before they all knew it, a young twenty year old male pushed his way inside Stella's apartment and quickly started his way over towards Andys body. The officer rushing in after him. "I'm sorry, sir." He stated when his eyes landed on Det. Taylor.

Mac just held up his hand to silence the officer as he turned to look at the young man who had just barged into the crime scene and made his way over to the vic. "Sir, you cannot be in here." He stated stepping forwards.

The man refused eye contact with everyone in the room, he quickly kneeled himself down on the opposite side of Stella. Looking down at Andy before his eyes came into contact with Stella's green eyes.

Danny walked forwards then around the body and over to where the man was kneeling, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you can't be in here, man." He tried, hoping this time this guy would listen to him and get out. They had a lot of work to do.

"I can save her." The young man finally stated, his eyes were completely focused on Stella. Her eyes widened a bit, not knowing what he meant by that statement.

Everyone else was just as confused as Stella had been. How could he save her? It wasn't possible. Andrea was dead. She had no pulse. His hazel eyes never leaving Stella's for a moment, it was obvious that he knew for a fact that she was the mother of the teenager that laid lifeless between them. "Please, I can save her." He pleaded with her, seeking permission for something.

"Get him outta here, Danny." Flack stated as held onto Stella protectively, not liking the feeling he was getting from this kid.

Danny nodded then began to tug on the man, trying to get him to stand up so that he could escort him out of the apartment. But the man fought with him. His eyes still on Stella's. "Ma'am, please...I know I can bring her back to you." He pleaded again. "Let me prove it."

Finally being able to yank him to his feet with Hawkes help, the both were about to usher him out the door but stopped when hearing Stella's voice. "Wait." Her voice was soft, but yet loud enough for them all to hear. They all turned to look at her. She didn't know what she was hoping for...a miracle? That had to be it cause she knew that her daughter was gone.

The man jerked himself away from Hawkes and Danny's grasps before quickly kneeling back down and looking up at Stella. "Trust me. I know this will work. You just have to let me finish..." He trailed off before looking down at Andy. He moved his hands around either side of the knife without touching it and closed his eyes.

Everyone had gathered closer, not understanding what was going on or what he was doing. They just knew that something was about to happen and they needed to see it. Mac couldn't believe that Stella was allowing this kid to slow down the investigation, but then again he had to admit that he knew she was trying to hold onto some hope.

Stella's green eyes went from her daughter's lifeless body that was in front of her before they rested on the young man who had just began to speak in a foreign language that she wasn't too familiar with. But then she suddenly snapped out of her daze. She couldn't believe that she was letting this kid do. What was he doing? A spell on her daughter? What the hell was she thinking? She couldn't allow this to continue another minute.

Before she was able to tell him to stop, he spoke the last few words of his little spell and something happened. Something no one saw coming.

Andera's eyes snapped open, her back immediately arched up off the ground as she took in a deep breath. Her eyes moving down towards her chest where she felt a pain, her brown eyes widening when seeing the knife sticking out. Both hands went up instinctively to either side of her chest but coming no where near the knife, not really know what to do.

Andy was alive.

* * *

Alright, this is Chapter one! I hope everyone likes the start to this. It just sorta came to be the other night and just had to begin writting it before I forgot. Let me know your thoughts. The more reviews I get means the more I get more inspired to write more chapters. So please, read and review!

Ashes2181


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone who had been in the apartment at the time of this little 'miracle' couldn't move, all they really could do was just stand there in complete and utter shock at what they had just witnessed. What in the world did they just witness? Couldn't this young man who barged his way into the crime scene really have just brought Andrea Bonasera back to life? The answer had to be yes. Right? Because, right there, before them was Andy. Alive. But still very much in need of a hospital.

Mac didn't fully understand what had just taken place right before his very eyes. All he did know for certain was that it couldn't be explained, not by him. Scientifically, of course it could be. That he had no doubt about it. But he was determined to understand what this young man had just done and how he did it. Cause, Mac did not believe that witch craft had just saved his friend and co-workers daughter. And he was fairly sure that he was not the only one thinking this way.

Danny Messer, Lindsey Monroe and Sheldon Hawkes were just as stunned as everyone else had been. After witnessing what had just transpired before them, caused them to question some things. Their gazes shifted from: Andrea, to the young man, then up to look at one another. All with the same question burning through their minds. How did this just happen?

Don was to say the least shocked as well, his hold on Stella never faltering but unable to really move after seeing what had happened. It was an incredible sight to see but he just didn't quite believe that this kid had saved Andrea's life. And definitely, not with a spell. His eyes shifted down to the breathing daughter of the woman he was holding so close, a look of confusion and surprise written on her face, followed closely by pain.

Stella on the other what was completely taken with the miracle, mainly because of the fact that her daughter was alive and breathing again, right in front of her. Could this man she had doubted really have just saved her baby girl's life? Or was her mind just playing a really cruel joke on her? Bringing her hand up gently to the side of her child's face, lightly trying to get her to look her way.

When Andy felt a soft hand placed on her cheek, she turned her head and her brown eyes found her mother's green ones. Taking in a deep breath, relieved to see her mother was there with her. Slowly, she moved her left hand towards Stella, whom quickly took a hold of it, holding it tightly. Andrea watched as her mother brought her hand back and kissed it lightly before looking back her way. She didn't say anything to her mother, all she could do was turn her head away, looking back down at the knife that was sticking up from her chest.

"Call the EMS now!" Mac called out towards the hallway, they needed to get her to the hospital immediately so that her chances at really surviving would go up, not down.

A few moments later, which seemed like eternity for most of them, the EMT's quickly rushed through the door and over to where the victim was laying on the floor. The young man quickly stood up and backed away, allowed the paramedic's to do their job. Flack gently pulled Stella's hand away from Andy's so that they were able to lift her unto the gurney, strapping her down before rushing her out door to the awaiting ambulance that was waiting downstairs. Stella was hot on the tail, not wanting to leave her child's side of a moment.

"Don." Mac's voice called over to where the police detective was now standing. When Don finally turned to look at him, he spoke up again. "Go with Stella." Motioning his head towards the door where Stella had just exited from a moment ago.

Flack didn't need to be told twice. That's where he wanted to be anyway. With Stella, to help her through this. He knew she couldn't manage on her own, no matter how strong she was. Making his away out the door with quick feet work, wanting to make it out before the ambulance leave with out him. He knew that not only did he want to go so he could be there to help Stella through this horrible situation, he knew that he had to go so that he could get a statement from Andrea the moment she was able to talk to him.

After Don had walked out of the apartment, Mac turned to face Danny and Lindsey who were both looking towards the door. "Danny." He said softly, causing Messer to turn to face him. "You, Lindsey and Hawkes, process the scene. I want you to go over it twice. We need to get the guy who did this." Getting nods from both Lindsey and Danny, he turned his focus towards the young man who had 'apparently' just saved Andrea's life. "You. Follow me."

* * *

Mac lead the young man out into the hallway, wanting to talk to him about what had just happened inside the apartment. He needed to get all the information he could from this kid in order to determine whether or not he had something to do with what happened or did he just happen to hear about the crime scene and wanted to put on a show.

"What's your name?" Mac asked simply.

"Darien Michaels." He identified himself to him.

"Darien, want to explain to me what just happened in there?" He asked motioning his hand back towards the door.

"I heard that a young teenager was in need of saving." He stated simply.

"So you thought you would come to her rescue?"

Darien looked at him and sighed some, knowing that Mac was having a tough time believing him and what had just happen within the apartment. "Look, Detective. I have been studying the craft for a while now. And I've mastered it. I heard about the teenager as I was walking by...I thought I could help." He explained.

* * *

Inside the apartment, the other three CSI members were inside processing the scene so that they could take their findings back to the lab to analize. Hawkes was kneeling down on the floor, in front of him was the pool of blood where Andrea had been laying a few moments earlier. Lifeless. Pulling out his camera from its holding case before he began to take photos.

Danny had made his way to the front door, trying to determine whether or not the perp had broken inside or if he was let in by Andrea. When his eyes scanned the door slowly and carefully, he didn't find anything to suggest that someone had broken forced their way in. Meaning, either the suspect knocked on the door or was brought home with Andy. But which was the answer to his question? He knew that Stella had a rule 'No men at the house' and would expect her daughter to follow it. Then again, Andrea was a teenager. All he had to do now was dust for prints and hope to find some that wouldn't match Stella or Andy's.

Lindsey was standing by the counter, just infront of the sink which had blood splattered all over inside it as well as on the counter tops. Pulling out her own camera from her case and began to take snap shots of the scene before she put it down and began to collect evidence which consisted of testing the blood and dusting for prints.

Looking down the drain to get a clear look in side, she stopped narrowing her eyes some before pulling out some tweezers from her case and moving them down, trying to get to something that was down there. Bringing them back up, she looked at what she had just collected, seeing that it was a small chunk of skin. "Oh my god." She stated, realizing what must have happened.

"What is it, Montana?" Danny asked making his way over to her, looking at the chunk of skin that was hanging off the tweezers. "Is that skin?" He questioned.

"Yeah. Andy's." She answered nodding her head. "The bastard shoved her hand into the sink and turned on the garbage disposal."

* * *

Alright, here is chapter 2! I'm already starting on chapter three, so I hope to have that posted sometime by tonight or tomorrow, depending on how long it takes me to write it out. Please, continue reviewing. The more reviews I get the more I get inspired to write!

Ashes2181

And special thanks to:

**Tanya:** I like this a lot. Its an interesting concept and you put in a neat little twist at the end. Can't wait to see where you take this!


	3. Chapter 3

At the hospital, Stella sat alone waiting patiently in the waiting room once her daughter had been taken away for surgery. Many things raced through her mind as she sat there in silence waiting to hear from the doctor about Andy's condition. One of the things that went through her mind was the hope that Mac and her team would be able to piece together what had happened back at her place so that they could find the person who had caused harm to her child. The second thing that went through her mind was why this had happened? What had her daughter ever done to this person? Andy was a good kid, she knew that there was no way her daughter had got involved in the wrong crowd, that she was certain of.

Flack had been just down the hall, getting a cup of coffee for himself and for Stella while they sat and waited for word on Andrea's condition. Making his way back down to the waiting room where he had left Stella a few moments ago, when seeing her, he had to stop and just look at her. She looked so drained of life, completely exhausted. Knowing that her head was just racing with so many thoughts but he also knew that all he could do to help her get through this was to just be there with her.

Starting his way back over to her once again, holding out the coffee towards her, waiting for her to take it. After standing there with the coffee in his hands with her not moving or even noticing that he was standing there, he spoke up. "Stell." He said softly trying to get her attention.

When she heard his voice, she looked up at him and saw the coffee that was held out to her. She gave him a small smile of gratitude as she took the cup from him. "Thanks, Don." She stated lightly before leaning back against the chair with the hot cup in her hands. Taking a small sip of the black liquid.

"Your welcome." He nodded his head a bit before sitting himself down besides her, leaning back his left forearm resting against his leg as he held his own cup. His right arm gently moved around her to give her as much comfort as he could.

Stella tensed a bit when he wrapped his arm around her but soon relaxed into him, leaning herself against him, head resting on his shoulder. She was tired but she wouldn't sleep, not until she received word about her baby girl who was fighting for her life in the operating room. Shaking her head a bit before opening her lips to speak. "How could this happen, Don?" She asked softly, not really able to wrap her head around the 'why?'.

Hearing her question, Flack took in a deep breath and pulled her closer to him, not really knowing how he could answer the question. Cause he didn't know. He knew as much as she did. He knew Stella's daughter and what kind of a person she is, so finding that someone could actually cause her harm was mind boggling to him. "I don't know, Stell. I really don't know. I wish I did. But I promise you that we'll find the person who did this to Andy."

At his words, Stella immediately found comfort in them, knowing that he woudn't break his promise until they found the person and arrested him.

The doctor whom was in charge of Andrea's surgery walked out past two double doors and started to walk towards them. As Stella and Don saw him, they quickly stood up and met him half way, hoping that the news was good and not devastating. The Doc looked between Don and Stella a moment before his eyes rested on Stell. "Det. Bonasera?" He questioned, hoping he was reporting to the right woman.

She looked at him and nodded her head. "Yeah." she stated softly looking into his eyes, hoping they would give him the answer that she wanted. "Andrea?" She asked with hope in her voice.

"The surgery went well. I'm happy to report that she'll make a full recovery." The Doctor smiled at her then over to Don. Relief spread throughout Stella's face along with Flack as well.

"When can I see her?" Stella asked.

"She's being moved into recovery right now. Once she's settled, then you can go visit her." He said before gently putting a hand on her shoulder and giving it a light squeeze before turning and walking away.

Don and Stella turned to one another with a smile on their faces, happy to have heard that Andy was going to be okay. Without really thinking, Stella hugged Flack tightly, causing him to react instantly embracing her tightly.

* * *

Back at the Crime Lab, the team were going through every piece of evidence collected back at Stella's apartment with a fine tooth comb, hoping that there will be evidence that would allow them to make an arrest. All they could really do is hope that the attacker left behind something of himself behind.

Danny was going over the finger prints that they had found at the crime scene but so far all they were getting were positive matches for Andrea and Stella. Which wasn't much help, seeing they are the ones living in the apartment. Sighing in frustration when he didn't get anything else that would help in the case. The attacker obviously was smart by wearing gloves so that there were no prints.

Mac walked into the lab where Lindsey was sitting, looking at the small chuck of skin that she had extracted in the drain of the sink. Already knowing that it had to belong to Andy, seeing that her left hand had been cut up pretty badly. Turning her head when her boss moved up to stand beside her, with a couple of brown bags in his hand.

"Help me, analyze this would ya?" He stated looking at her a moment as he set the bags down on the clean table. Opening it up as she nodded her head and move up to stand beside him, taking the other bag and opening it up as well.

Both bags now open and they both reached in and pulled out the clothing that Andrea had been wearing when she had been attacked. Lindsey looking over her shorts and underwear as Mac looked over the t-shirt.

Blood was all over the shirt but what caught Mac's eye was a few single droplets of blood that didn't seem to be consistent with the rest of the blood that covered the shirt. He swabbed the blood and moved to go have it tested to see if it matched up to Andrea's or if she was actually able to get in a hit which caused the guy to bleed. Leaving evidence behind.

Lindsey looked over the shorts, trying to find any shred of evidence that could help. But nothing was on the shorts execpt for some blood which she swabbed and set it off to the side to move to the underwear. The moment she picked them up she noticed they were ripped. That caused her to stop, taking in a deep breath, almost knowing why they were ripped. Turning her attention over to Mac who was running a test for the blood he found.

"Mac." She stated softly holding the ripped panties up to show him.

When seeing what she was holding up, he immediately sighed, looking down. He too knew what the possible out come was for that but when he heard the computer beep, letting him know that the test was down he looked at the print outs it gave him.

"Looks like we got a break. The blood drops I found weren't a match to Andrea." He said holding up the print outs.

* * *

Alright, here is chapter 3! I'm really into this story and hope that everyone who is reading this is also liking it. I should be starting on chapter 4 soon but not before I get some more reviews. Thanks for reading and please come back for more as I continue to write more!

Ashes2181


	4. Chapter 4

Stella sat alone in the hospital room with her daughter. Sitting in the chair that was offered beside her sleeping daughter, both her hands clasped around Andy's right hand then bringing it up gently to place a kiss on her palm. Looking over her child, seeing all the injuries that she sustained while back at the apartment, obviously she had fought for her life. Andrea was still unconscious because of having been put under the effects of anesthesia from her surgery but Stella hoped that her daughter would wake up soon so that they could put together what had actually happened. Figuring out a case was part of her job, finding the clues and piecing them together so that they could find that person who committed such a horrible act. Of course, this case was different: One because she wasn't on the case and two, her daughter was the victim. She just wanted answers and she wanted them now.

Don had stepped out into the hallway moments ago when he recieved a call from Mac new information. He didn't want to disturb Stella or Andy so he had walked out so that he could talk and find out what had been discovered back at the lab. Hearing that there was some good new made him smile and nod with some relief that there was hope of catching the guy but when he heard the bad new, his smile disappeared and caused him to turn his head to look through the glass window to look at Andy and Stella in the room. Sighing some before he finished his phone call, turning to one of the nurses who had been informed to process Andy once she was out of surgery.

Both Detective Flack and the nurse moved into the room, closing the door behind them causing Stella to turn her attention away from Andy to see who was disturbing her. Hoping that it was just Don returning from his phone call. A smile appeared on her lips when she saw that he had come back and took notice that he had brought along a nurse. Stella knew why the nurse was there, she was there to process her daughter but when her eyes rested on Flack, there was something in his eyes that told her that something was wrong and that he needed to talk with her. Slowly letting her daughter's hand go, standing up then walking the short distance over to Don. "What's wrong?"

He sighed some and turned to look at the nurse. "This is Nurse Hadley. She's going to process Andrea." He said lightly. "Come on, let's talk out in the hall while she does her job."

Stella turned her head from Don to look at the nurse who gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'll be gentle." she stated softly.

"Just be thorough." Stella responded before giving Andy one last look before stepping out into the hallway with Don.

The nurse, closed the curtain off to give herself and Andy privacy so that she could process her.

Once they had made it out into the hallway and had closed the door to Andy's room, Don just stood there, wondering just how he was going to tell his friend that there was a good possibility that her daughter may have been raped. But it wasn't something he just couldn't tell her. It was something he most definitely had to tell her but he wasn't really looking forwards to the reaction that he was going to get when she hears about that news. Then again, if luck would be on their side, the results would come back negative for anything sign that there was sexual abuse. All he had to do was keep his fingers crossed for that moment.

Stella had to admit that standing there with Don, she was nervous to hear that he had to tell her. It obviously wasn't good because he wanted to talk with her alone in the hallway. Her mind started to go a mile a minute as ideas popped in and out of her head of what could possibly be wrong. Did her team com up empty handed when they processed her apartment? Did this bastard get off Scott clean? What was Don going to say? Or was it something to do with Andrea? She really hoped and prayed that it didn't. Her green eyes began to plead with him to just tell her already, she couldn't take the suspense of not knowing anymore.

"Stel, Lindsey and Mac were going through the cloths that Andy wore during her attack." He started off slowly as he gently took her arm and lead her to some chairs, having her sit down. "I'll tell you the good news first. Mac found some drops of blood, didn't match up to Andy's so we have the guys DNA."

She sighed some in relief to hear that they had found some evidence that would help convict the man who had done this. DNA was very crucial when going to court. Looking away and giving a small smile that allowed hope into her spirit before she turned back to Don, who was still looking at her, with no smile on his face. "what's the bad news?" She had almost forgotten that he had mentioned he was going to be starting with the good news first.

Taking in a deep breath a moment, trying to figure out how to word it just right without being too blunt. But there really wasn't much other way. "Lindsey, she, uh...she found Andy's panties were ripped." He didn't have to say anything more after that.

Stella's eyes widened as she sat up a bit and just stared at him, one of the worst things she's heard all day, besides the 911 call to her apartment to find her child dead on the floor. But to find out that she was raped, it was almost too much for her to handle. Her green eyes began to weld up with tears as she looked away and buried her head in hands.

Her reaction was to be expected, Flack knew this information would just devastate her. It would be devastating and heartbreaking to any parent to learn of they child. Don just knew that he needed to be there for her, he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him so that he was holding her to him as she cried softly against his chest.

* * *

Mac Taylor only had one suspect on his mind right now and that was Damien Michaels the kid who had 'magically' healed Andy. And seeing that they had DNA all they needed was to have someone to compare it to. Making his way into a Wicca shop that help many candles, books and other items that would welcome anyone who had a thing for witch craft. Making his way up to the counter, he saw young man a few years older then Andrea standing there.

"Hi. I'm Det. Mac Taylor. I'm looking for Damien Michaels. I was told he worked here." Mac introduced himself as he held up his badge to confirm his identy to the kid behind the counter.

"I'm Chad." He said quietly, obviously this young kid was a little on the shy side. "He's in the back. I'll go get him." he stated softly before moving into the back.

Mac stayed put and looked around the store, so many things that seem to catch your eye while snooping around. Everything was so interesting to see, especially knowing that some people actually buy everything in that store.

"Detective Taylor." Damien's voice stated as he walked out from the backroom and around the counter to stand in front of Mac. Placing his hand on his hips with a smile on his face. "What can I do for you?"

"We found a DNA sample on Andrea Bonasera's clothing. It didn't match hers." He informed hoping that Damien was as smart as he seemed to be and catch on.

"And you came her hoping to get a sample of mine to rule me out as a suspect?" He questioned, shifting his weight from his right leg to his left while his hands crossed over his chest.

"Something like that, yeah." Mac nodded his head, giving him the answer to his question.

"Take what you need Detective. I got nothing to hide." He stated tossing his hands up some before opening his mouth so that he could swab his cheek for DNA.

Mac grabbed a long q-tip and opened the container covering the top and swabbing the inside of Damien's cheek before closing the cap once again before nodding his head. "Thanks." He then turned and walked out of the shop to head back to his lab to get his answer on whether or not this kid was their perp.

* * *

Finally composing herself, Stella wipes the tears away from her cheeks before pulling herself out of Don's caring embrace and leaning herself back in her chair, just waiting for the nurse to be done so that she could get back inside her daughter's room before she woke up. She wanted, no, she needed to be there when her little girl woke up. So that she could comfort and hold her. That's all she wanted, was to hold her child in her arms and to assure her that she was never going to let anything like this happen to her ever again.

When the curtain to Andy's room was pulled open, both Don and Stella stood up quickly from their seats to look inside to check on her while Nurse Hadley made her way to the door with the evidence she had collected in her hands. Don opened the door and held it as the nurse made her way out and stopped to look at Stella.

"She's beginning to stir a bit." Nurse Hadley stated with a softness in her eyes.

Stella only gave a nod before moving past her to get herself inside and to Andy's bedside. Don looked at the nurse and gave her a small smile before following after Stella, closing the door after him. Walking himself up to Stel who just stood at the end of the bed looking over her kid whose eyes were still closed.

Turning her head from Andy's to look up at her friend Don. "How am I ever going to make her feel safe again?" She asked barely above a whisper.

"Your her mother, Stel. You just gotta be there for her." He stated, trying to be supportive as he turned his head back to Andrea whose eyes began to flutter open, her eyes wandering around a bit before stopping on her mother and him. "Hey, welcome back!" He smiled at her, causing Stella to turn her head and see her daughter was awake.

* * *

Alright, that was Chapter 4. I hope you are enjoying it. If you have any suggestions on what you would like to see happen. Then please let me know and I will take them into consideration. Please review!! And i'll continue to add more chapter.

Ashes2181

**ccs:** Yay for the Stella/Flack scene-very sweet!

**Bonasera-Taylor:** Awesome keep this up.

**Lenni George:**Just found this and am strangely addicted. Can't wait to read more and see where you're going with this!


	5. Chapter 5

Seeing Andrea awake and looking over at her caused Stella to smile, instantly moving away from Don as she moved to her child, immediately sitting down on the edge of the bed and embracing her child as gently as she could so she wasn't hurting her. It was the moment she had been waiting for ever since she had gotten out of surgery. Pulling back a bit so she could look into her daughter's brown eyes before bringing up her right hand to caress her cheek lightly.

Andy smiled lightly as her mother rushed over to her side in seconds, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling her into an embrace. Her mother had always been over protective of her but she never questioned it. She understood. Her mother was a Crime Scene Investigator, she saw a lot of bad things. Like what just happened to her.

When this all happened, Don was having an inner battle with himself on whether he should let the mother and daughter have a moment alone or to stay. Leaving was the better solution, knowing that they would want that time together instead of sharing it with him. He wasn't apart of the family, he was just a friend. But he couldn't help but wish he was, to stay there and hold them both, give them the comfort that they needed and deserve.

Stella placed a light kiss on her daughter's forehead before pulling away to look at her once more. "Don's here to get a statement. Okay?" She said softly, knowing that they needed that information while it was still fresh in her mind. Andy nodded her head some before Stel turned to Don who was still fighting with himself. "Don?"

Hearing her voice caused him to snap out of his arguement, his attention going immediately to Stella. "Yeah?" He asked, his eyes moving from her then over to Andy a moment. Then realized that they wanted to start the statement. Nodding his head as he walked to the opposite side of the bed and sitting on the chair that was provided and looked at Andy. "Hey. Just, tell us what you remember, okay?"

Andy gave a light nod and just sat there for a few moment trying hard to remember the events that had brought her to that moment. "I..I don't remember much." She said softly, shaking her head as she looked from Don then over to her mother, feeling horrible.

"That's okay. Just tell us what you can. Even the smallest thing could help." Don encouraged her. He couldn't help but remember the events that had caused Stella to be in the place where her daughter was now.

Andy sat there for a moment tried to think of anything thing to tell, something for them to go on. Most of it was a blank to her, then there was a few things that came into her mind. "It's...just random stuff." She stated looking up to the ceiling some as he eyes watered. "I remember...struggling to get to the phone that was on the counter. He was too strong." Her eyes looked down, they looked distant, reliving the events she remembered.

* * *

_:FLASHBACK:_

_The struggle to get to the other side of the kitchen was the hardest thing Andy had ever experienced. No matter how hard she tried and how close she came, it was still out of her reach. The male behind her had one arm tightly wrapped around her waist and the other covering her mouth to keep her from screaming out for help. Their movements were all over the place. Two steps forward with Andy's strength to get to the phone, only to be pulled one or two steps back once again by her attacker._

* * *

"I, I was pushed up against the counter by the sink." She spoke softly, it was so hard to go into details with her mother sitting beside her. She had always been able to tell her mom anything but this was different, the look she knew that was on her mother's face would devastate her if she actually looked.

When both Don and Stella listened to some of the events that took place, they couldn't help but picture the crime scene then play it out in their heads of what actually happened. At the moment Andrea explain she had been pushed against the counter, Don's mind went to Andy's left hand and how it was put into the drain before the bastard flipped the switch and allowed the garbage disposal to destroy her hand. But Stella when hearing that couldn't help but think of the worst, which was the rape.

Andy looked over at Don unable to face her mother just yet, she had to give him the details of this one part she remembered so that he could find the guy who did this to her. "I used my foot to push myself away from the counter...we both slammed into the island behind us. He yelled out." She continued to describe what had happened.

* * *

_:FLASHBACK:_

_Being shoved up against the counter took the breath out of Andy, causing fear to wash over her, the position she was in was certainly not a good one. He still held her firmly from behind, struggling to get her shorts down but that's when she was able to push her foot against the counter in front of her, causing them both to quickly move backwards. Hitting the island counter behind the two._

_"Ahh!" was all the male voice said before grabbing a handful of her hair and yanking her head back before rushing her forwards with all his might, slamming her into the counter once again._

_Tears spilled out of Andy's eyes as she desperately moved her left hand forwards into the sink, trying to grab anything that would help fend off her attacker bot he was able to grab her hand and thrust it forwards and down into the drain. Freaking out as she tried to push him away and pull her hand out but before she was able to, the guy flipped the switch. Causing Andy to scream in horrific pain. Blood splattered everywhere._

* * *

Andy was in tears as she slowly lifted her left hand up to examine the wrapped up injured hand before looking over at her mother. She couldn't go on. That had to be enough for right now. It was hard telling them what had happened to her, considering that she had to relive it.

Stella's green eyes were full of tears that were streaming down her face. Hearing just that single part of her daughters ordeal was almost too much for herself to handle. She caressed her daughter's cheek before pulling her into an embrace, trying to give her child some comfort. She turned her head to Don who sat there looking at the pair, his eyes were full of concern and worry. "I think we should take a break" She stated softly to Don who just nodded his head and stood up, taking his phone out of his jacket and making his way out of the room to make a call. To update those who were working Andy's case.

* * *

At the lab, Mac had dropped off the DNA swab from Damien to Hawkes to run through and match against the blood droplets they had found on the cloths that Andy had been wearing that day. Hawkes had to admit that he was hoping that it was going to be a match and they could close this case. It was hitting them all hard. Andy was loved by everyone in the crime lab and along with those at the precinct. She was like a little sister to Danny, Lindsey and Hawkes. To Mac, she was like a daughter, seeing how he has known Stella for so long. They all were determined to catch this guy. Just like they had been determined in catching Aiden's killer when they had found her body.

Hawkes finally got the results back and printed them off, making his way to find Mac to give him the update on the case. Making it to Mac's office, he stopped as he sat at his desk with his phone to his ear. Talking to someone. After standing there a moment, he realized Mac was talking to Don, who was giving him an update of Andy's condition as well as what he had been able to learn from her so far.

Hanging up the phone, Mac looked up and saw Hawkes standing there with a folder in his hands. "How is she?" Hawkes asked immediately, wanting to know how the teen was holding up.

"She's doing better. Still a little shaken. Stella and Don are with her still. There getting information piece by piece." He informed before looking at the folder in his hands. "That the results?"

Hawkes nodded his head before walking over to the desk and handing his boss the folder.

Mac took the folder, opening it up and let his eyes scan through the paper, looking for the answer he was looking for. "It's not a match." He sighed dropping the file and leaning back in his chair some. "What else do we have to go on?"

"Well, we have the scrapping from under Andrea's nails. We found traces of skin and a single hair. We are running it now for any names in the system." Hawkes answered, getting a nod in return before he stood up and walking to the door then out.

* * *

Alright there is chapter 5! Sorry for the delay. Work was crazy. But i have some days off now. Meaning I can write more! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know if any of you have any suggestions or things you want to see happen and i will take them into consideration. Please review!!

Ashes2181

**Bonasera-Taylor:** Still loving this!

**Tanya:** Sorry to be reviewing so late. I read chapters 2, 3 and 4 at one stretch and I have to say I am loving this!! I really liked the reference to 'All Access' with the part when Stella is asking the nurse to be thorough. And I love the Stella/Flack interaction too! Great going!


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the lab, Hawkes and Lindsey were both waiting patiently for the results from the data base for the skin fragments that had been collected from underneath Andy's fingernails. They just hoped that this would be able to pick something up so that the case could move forwards with the case and not stay in the same place that they have been in since they first got the case. It seemed that every time they got something to go on, it only ends up being a dead end. And they needed to catch this guy and give peace to both Stella and Andrea.

Lindsey took in a deep breath as her thoughts began to race with 'what ifs'. Like: What if they didn't catch this guy? What if he comes back to finish what he started with Andy? What if when they do track him down they won't have the evidence to convict? So many thoughts were weighing on her ming that she couldn't really focus. She couldn't even imagine what Stella was going through in that moment. Shaking the thoughts from her head, she turned her attention over to Hawkes. "We don't have anything, Hawkes. This isn't going to find him. We already did a search for his DNA, from the blood droplets we found on Andy's shirt. No match." She informed him, looking a bit defeated.

"I know. But we can't give up. This is the only lead we have. All we can do is keep looking. We'll find something. We always do. But if we're really lucky, Stella and Don will be able to get more information from Andy that will help identify her attacker." Hawkes stated as he looked at her, trying to convince her that everything would turn out for the better.

She took in a deep breath before nodding her head at him, knowing that he was right. This is all that they could do in that moment. Just follow the evidence until they can make the connections. There was no such thing as a perfect crime. That was something that she learned from Stella. Lindsey just hoped that Andy would be able to remember something soon, so that they could at least get a warrent for DNA samples that will insure that when they make an arrest, the guy will stay behind bars and not walk after 24 hours.

* * *

Flack was standing just outside the closed door to the hospital room of Andrea Bonasera, having just made his phone call to Mac, giving the detective an update on Andy's condition and what he was able to learn about what had actually taken place inside the Bonasera household. Letting out a breath and running his hand through his short hair as he watched intentively as mother and daughter inside the room held one another in a tight embrace.

All he could do in that moment was just be thankful that his friends daughter was alive and doing much better, compared to the state they had found her in. He wanted nothing more that to be the one to bring this guy in and make sure that he is placed behind bars where he couldn't touch Andy again. Taking a look over at Stella as she held her child lovingly and protectively in her arms, he started to really allow his feelings for her start to float to the surface. Something that he has been keeping locked up from the moment he first met the greek beauty. But it wasn't the time nor the place be thinking that way. Right now, he needed to just be there for both Andrea and Stella.

* * *

Inside the hospital room, Stella embrace never faultered as she held onto her little girl in a protective hug, not wanted to let her go. She had failed her child by not being there and protecting her when she needed it most. In that moment, Stel knew that she would never be able to forgive herself for what had happened to Andy. She was her mother. How could she allow this to happen? How could she not have gotten that motherly instincts that she's heard so much about, warning her that her child was in danger.

Slowly she began to pull away from her child's embrace, lightly placing both her hands on either side of Andy's face. Leaning in and placing a light kiss on her forehead before pulling away to look at her. Tears were starting to cloud her vision as they overwhelmed her green eyes. "I am so sorry, Andy." Stella apologized, shaking her head a bit.

When Andrea heard her mother's words, confusion was now playing on her features. She couldn't believe that her mother was apologizing for something that she she could not have stopped. "Why? You didn't do anything."

"Yes. Yes, I did." She insisted as she nodded her head, still holding onto the sides of Andy's face. "I wasn't there to protect you."

Shaking her head at the words that came from her mother's mouth then taking her uninjured hand, removing Stella's hands from her face. "Mom, you can't always protect me." She stated softly. She knew her mother was busy and had a very important job, meaning her mother couldn't always be with her 24 hours.

"Yes, Andy I do!" Stella's voice was stern, wanting this to get through to her daughter. "I'm your mother. It's my job to protect you." This time, at her words, they were much softer. Her hands gently taking her daughters and holding onto them.

"Mom...it was my own fault. I opened the door." Andy admitted, shrugging her shoulders a bit. "I never saw the threat. Until it was too late."

Stella's eyes narrowed slightly as she tilted her head to the side some while Andy glanced down at her hands. It slowly started to come to the mother, that her daughter was protecting the person who attacked her. "You know who did this to you. Don't you?"

* * *

Alright. Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it. I know it's really short but i wanted to leave it as some what of a cliff hanger to keep you guessing. The next chapter should be longer and have more information. Please review!!

Ashes2181

Special thanks to:

**Bonasera-Taylor:** This is coming out well. Keep up the good work.

**Tanya:** This is going really well. The interaction between Stella and Andy is heart-warming. And showing Andy's relationships with the rest of the lab was a nice touch too. I hope they catch the SOB who did this to them soon!

**Catulicious:** Great chapter! Hope Andy can remember everything!


	7. Chapter 7

Stella's eyes narrowed slightly as she tilted her head to the side some while Andy glanced down at her hands. It slowly started to come to the mother, that her daughter was protecting the person who attacked her. "You know who did this to you. Don't you?"

Andrea couldn't even look her own mother in the eye, her eyes resting on her hands that were setting gracefully on her lap. Her uninjured hand slowly tracing over her cast that was covering her injured one. She knew she couldn't continue to lie to her mother, she needed to explain what happened...well, what she truly remembered which wasn't much but enough to identify her attacker.

When not receiving an answer right away, she sighed some. "Andy, look at me." She softly pleaded with her but again she got no response. Cupping her daughter's chin and lifting it up so that she would look at her. "Who did this to you? Tell me!"

Looking into her mother's green eyes that were still locked on hers, pleading with her to tell her, to give her a name. It was something she knew she had to do but she was scared of the out come. "I can't remember his name." She admitted before her eyes casted downwards.

"But you know who did this?" Stella asked nodding her head, already knowing the answer to her own question. Her daughter might not remember her attackers name but she obviously remembered his face. "You remember what he looks like?" At that question she got a nod. "Okay. Good." She smiled before turning her head towards the doorway where Don was waiting.

* * *

Don continued to stay outside in the hallway, waiting for confirmation from either Stella or Andy that it was alright for him to come back inside. In the meantime, he stood there watching the two from the hall. Seeing the two talking to one another before Stel turned to look at him, motioning him to come inside.

He took in a deep breath, knowing that he was now allowed to come back inside the room. Reaching his left hand out and grabbing the knob before turning it, opening the door and moving inside the room. A smile playing on his lips as he walked over to the other side of the bed and sat himself back down.

"Andy can give a description of her attacker." Stella stated looking over at Don, she was slowly becoming stronger, knowing that her daughter could remember what her attacker looked like.

Flack nodded his head while pulling his cell phone out of his pocket and making a call in to get a sketch artist in, so that they could get an actual picture out there so they could get help. "This is Flack, I need a sketch artist down here now." He ordered before hanging up his cell phone then glancing at both Andy and Stella, pulling out his small field note pad and his pen. Opening it up and flipping through his pages before stopping at a clean page. Looking at Andy. "Okay, give me the basics while we wait."

* * *

Back at the lab, Danny had just gotten off of the phone and was now on a mission to get himself to Mac's office. Moving down the corridors before moving up to the glass doors, opening the doors and moving inside and looking at Mac, who was standing behind his desk while holding a folder in his hands, reviewing some evidence that had already been tested.

Mac stopped his pacing before looking over at Danny as he had burst inside his office. Wondering what was going on. Hoping that they had found something that was going to lead them to an arrest. "What do you got Danny?"

Danny stood there a couple feet inside the doorway, his eyes resting on his boss. "Flack just called in a sketch artist to the hospital." He smiled, this was the break that they had all been waiting for. "Looks like Andy finally remembered who attacked her."

Mac quickly closed the file that he was holding, a smile playing on his lips. Tossing it down onto his desk, grabbing his jacket and making his way to the door. "I'll be at the hospital. Call me if you get anything new." Those were his last words before he walked out of the office quickly.

* * *

In the meantime, Don and Stella sat on either side of Andy, waiting for her to start describing the man who had forced his way into the house and hurt Andrea. Nearly killing her. Well, killing her actually. But finding out how she had survived was something else that they would have to figure out in time but first they didn't to find the man who put her in the hospital.

"5'11. Blue eyes. Blond hair." Andy stated softly as she looked at Don. "He had one of those...scar thingies on his upper lip." she tried as her brain tried to search for the right term, with little success while her hand motioned towards her lips.

"A hair lip?" Don asked looking up from his pad, Andy nodded her head causing him to do the same, looking back down at the pad and writing down the description.

Just after that final description came in, the door to the room opened up and a female walked inside with a sketch pad and a few pencils in her hand as she stopped looking between Don, Andy and Stella. The woman had short blond hair, and dressed in a grey dress suit. She gave a light smile.

"Someone call for a sketch artist?" She asked lightly, looking for approval to come in further. Stella looked at her and nodded causing her to walk in further. "I'm Katherine Somme." She stated softly looking at Andy.

Don stood up and offered his chair up to her, which the woman greatfully took before sitting her self down and scooted herself closer to the bed to speak with Andy while Stella stood up and walked over to Flack.

"Do you know anyone who fits this description?" Flack asked holding up his notepad as he looked at her, hoping that she would but something inside him told him that she didn't, but at least they were getting closer in closing the case.

Stella took in a deep breath and ran a hand through her curly locks before shaking her head. "No. I don't know anyone who looks like that." She answered, putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry, Stel. We're gonna get this guy." He assured her. She looked at him and nodded her head before turning her head at some movement outside the door. "Mac?" She questioned, her brows furrowed a bit.

Don turned around and saw Mac walking up to the door, opening it up before moving inside some and smiling at Stella before looking over at Andy, giving her a warm friendly smile before turning his attention back to Don and stel. "Well, any luck on a description?" He asked softly, trying to be quiet while Andy talked with the artist.

"Yeah." Stella nodded her head some looking at him. "Blond hair, blue eyes, 5'11...and a hair lip."

"A hair lip?" Mac asked looking at Stella, something registering in his mind before turning to look over at Andy. Moving closer by the sketch artist and seeing the work she had accomplished already before turning back to Stella. "I've seen him before."

* * *

Chapter 7! Sorry for the late response. But I finally was able to get on and finish this chapter and upload it. I hope that you like it and I will try to upload the next one as soon as I possibly can. Please read and review.

Ashes2181

Special thanks!

**Catulicious****:** Can't wait to see what ANDY HAS TO SAY! Did she see who attacked her??

**Tanya:** Oh wow...A comparatively short chapter and yet so much happened! Flack has feelings for Stella and Andy might know who did this to her!! Super super cool!! Update quick!!


End file.
